fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas
Jonas (ジョナス Jonasu) is a mysterious man who frequents the Akatsuki guild, and is often seen drinking heavily in their bar. Jonas can be seen as being as much of an enigma has Mr. E, as his motivations and goals are unknown. His current attention appears to be focused on the young Jason LaHote and his guild. Jonas is the father of both Giselle Mercury and Amadam; the former is on speaking terms with Jonas but appears to be estranged, whilst Amadam loathes his father due to the man's admittedly questionable actions. He is also the grandfather of Tsuruko Sejren — and by nature of their connection, Kirika Hotsuin — as well as Alexis Tenjouin. Out of his three grandchildren, Jonas has only introduced himself to Tsuruko, who he first met during the evens of Daybreak. Fitting his connection to Chakravartin, Jonas is the Exalt (世界を拓く者 (エクサルト), Ekusaruto lit. One Who Opens the World) of Earth Land. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Drunken Fist' (酔拳 Suiken): Drunken Fist is a fighting style that allows Jonas to imitate the movements of a drunk person. The postures that Jonas takes upon when performing the martial art are created rapidly shifting the momentum and weight of their body, often staggering while possessing a certain type of fluidity in the movements. Despite the drunkenness of Jonas, the Drunken Fist techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, causing the martial art to be somewhat jarring. Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. In order to harness the power of Drunken Fist properly, he must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique; with the motions of swaying, drinking, and falling being used to throw off opponents. Because of the randomness of the art, the enemy is left in a state of confusion, often trying to predict the movements of their rival while Jonas performs movements which are exactly the opposite. When taking a drink of alcohol, Jonas is actually ready practicing their attacks, tricking enemies into attacking while pretending to fall over. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who will strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions, as when intoxicated, the blows of Jonas are said to be unpredictable, as well as much stronger than usual; and in addition, their speed seems to be increased exponentially, allowing the attacks to be performed from seemingly unfavorable positions; something which can serve to take opponents off-guard and strike them. *'Dimension King Style' (次元覇王流拳法, Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō; Dimension King Style Fist Way) is the style of hand-to-hand combat developed by Jonas, the Exalt of Earth Land at an unspecified time and place- it is known by very few people in history due to the fact that it has only passed on from master to apprentice. Dimension King Style is, quite simply, the empowerment of the physical body through the ambition that is within it, known as Ardor, and surrounding it. While the concept sounds rather simplistic, the mechanics behind it are indeed somewhat complex, and thus, the application of the fighting style is rather difficult for unskilled fighters. The stance of the Dimension King Style is referred to as the "Heaven Breaking Stance" (天破の構え, Tenha no Kamae); in this fighting stance, the user's left hand is cocked back, close to their face- specifically, adjacent to their cheek in a clawed gesture, elbow pointing back as their fingertips point downwards. Their right hand extends outwards relatively, bent to have their hand pointed to the left as their fist is curled into a ball as their knees are crouched slightly. Dimension King Style is a fighting style that is based on the principle that supernatural powers may exist in two forms - particles and energy. These two states of existence, within magical terms, allows for the sheer versatility that exists within magic today. This is displayed quite evidently by magic that uses the physical body - such as High Speed - which utilizes magical particles to achieve its desired effects, whereas the magical energy is used in most elemental magic, resonating with magic residing in the atmosphere in order to conjure its fantastical effects. In both cases, the magic itself cannot be produced within the body and taken outside of the body, as it must have an atmospheric or bodily medium. However, this trait was annihilated by all forms of Slayer Magic, for they encapsulated biological change in order to allow humans to "seep" out magic from their pores and utilize it to enhance their own physical attributes, strengthening them enormously in comparison to regular magicians who generally approach combat from a mid to long range. Upon training in the way of the Dimension King Style, the user's body and mind limiters are removed, allowing them to utilize their full potential in order to master the style with more ease. Removal of these limiters allows the user to gain near-superhuman speed and agility, as well as pseudo-clairvoyance which allows them to avoid their opponents' attacks by millimeters with very little effort in order to counter the very instant their foe's strike misses. The average being uses only thirty percent of their body's potential strength, but a master of the Dimension King Style can tap into the remaining seventy percent as well. The power of the Dimension King Style lies not in precision nor some secret ancient mumbo-jumbo, but rather, the user channeling their energy into a single blow, more often than not striking one of the enemy's "Hidden Channeling Points" (経絡秘孔, Keiraku Hikō) in the human body; however, instead of being consistently accurate, the fighter's fighting spirit augments the force of their blow, allowing their fighting spirit to be unleashed as a powerful pressure that will strike the opponent no matter where the user lands their attack. By hitting one of the Hidden Channeling Points, the user generally deals infinitely more damage than they would if they used a normal attack. A tendency of the fighting style is to recite the attack name after executing the attack, causing the opponent to explode- but it might not be enough to destroy them if they're powerful enough. With the Dimension King Style, the user, by striking one of the Hidden Channeling Points, can also heal targets. It can be used to launch energy-based attacks that can be used to strike targets at long range, or, to defend the user from attack. The amazing power of the Dimension King Style originates from the fighter's fighting spirit and relies heavily on the successful execution of powerful strikes achieved through manipulating their fighting spirit in order to overwhelm the opponent by releasing shockwaves from their limbs through sheer force; these are the simple mechanics of the art. By using fighting spirit in conjuring with their moves, the user can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage upon their targets, making the user a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Because of their mastery of their fighting style, the user is shown to have almost any physical attack be rendered pointless against them, as it becomes incredibly easy to dismantle some attacks and use them against their opponent, given they do not surpass their own reaction time or power, and negate them; a user of the style is shown to be extremely versatile with this. When using Dimension King Style, the user projects their blows using their fighting spirit itself as a perfect fulcrum, even if it doesn't belong to them or if it's in the field of their vision. This makes sure that there's very few chances of any supernatural defense measures that can hold off the attack—as when utilizing Dimension King Style, their fighting spirit allows the user to view any offense or defense via magic, racial traits, fighting styles, or anything else as just "one thing", and thus, it treats the foe's own strike as a medium for the attack; the power is pure, and it doesn't feel the need to manipulate and control anything that the user or the foe can utilize. Interestingly, the damage of the user's attacks are bolstered based on how much damage they have taken. This works by the user subconsciously converting part of the damage inflicted by the opponent into determination to defeat the enemy and accumulating it in their body; adding it to the power of their fighting spirit. The efficiency of this conversion into fighting spirit raises the more their own physical strength decreases. The fighting spirit that was accumulated in the body like this can be used to boost the user's abilities; as such, if the user is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of fighting spirit enough to destroy everything before their eyes can be saved up. Essentially, the user at near death gains enough extra damage on their attacks to reduce the opponent's survivability by a relatively wide margin, in addition to increasing the radius of most of their moves; essentially giving the user a wider range of attack. Dimension King Style also increases the user's power when they're nearly out of stamina; both these factors combined give the user a relatively large chance to stage a comeback. The properties of Dimension King Style act as a double-edged sword however, where the user's attacks are simply "powerful" when they're mostly fine; as such, the user has to be battered and bloody to fight effectively, where they're then vulnerable to high damage themselves. As such, the Dimension King Style is the epitome of risk versus reward. The martial art rewards the user for falling behind and punishes them for pulling ahead, which makes achieving a close battle a must in any situation. **'Dimension King Style: Biting Rakshasa' (次元覇王流拳法・羅刹咬, Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō: Rasekkō): The Dimension King Style: Biting Rakshasa is Jonas' signature attack within Daybreak, and one of the few Dimension King Style attacks that Tsuruko does not know; indeed, it seems that while Tsuruko has learnt the basics and makes up her techniques as she goes, Jonas is the only one of the two who knows how to bring out the style's full potential. In order to perform the technique, Jonas cocks his fist back momentarily, before punching the air in the direction of his opponent—this causes friction with the air pressure as the pressure is condensed at a singular point; causing an enormous explosion at Jonas' target that takes the form of a demon enveloping its prey. This attack has been shown to be insurmountably powerful; a casual use was shown to be capable of breeching the defenses of two members of the Zodiac Knights, destroying Taurus instantly, heavily wounding Cancer –who only survived due to his enormously durable shell- and wiping out an entire army of symbiotes. In another instance of the technique being shown, Jonas obliterated a dragonspawn that attempted to interrupt his and Tsuruko's conversation without even needing to look in the enemy's direction. **'Dimension King Style: Lost Prison Shramana' (次元覇王流拳法・迷獄沙門, Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō: Meigoku Shamon): The Lost Prison Shramana is one of Jonas' most powerful close-combat attacks; when performing the technique, Jonas continuously compresses his fighting spirit while gathering heat and light around both his fist and forearm, intensifying the fighting spirit by convergence and acceleration, turning his fist an immersive purple. After this, Jonas performs a powerful thrust forward in an arc in the form of a one inch punch; using explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch, Jonas stands with his fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Jonas' fighting spirit, striking the foe with his fingertips, releasing that heat with explosive power that deals tremendous damage to the foe. **'Dimension King Style: The Absence of Ignorance' (次元覇王流拳法・無無明亦無, Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō: Mu-Mu-Myō-Yaku-Mu): The Absence of Ignorance involves the user striking the foe three times in rapid succession, using the same hand. It transitions from open palm strike, to elbow blow, to finally a powerful knife-hand thrust, which all seem to connect at the exact same time due to the incredible speed at which the user unleashes these blows. Each time, the user discharges more of their fighting spirit into the foe, which increases drastically with each strike; while it does not inflict any physical damage, the fighting spirit which seeps into the foe's body disrupts their ability to utilize any supernatural powers for brief moments; at which time, their parameters are drastically reduced—the strike also may cause the target to bleed from the mouth, weakening the control of their powers and depth of perception of reality. It should be noted that "The Absence of Ignorance" is synonymous with any triad of swift strikes, so in essence, this gives it great 'mix-and-match' potential. On weaker foes, this technique is able to incapacitate them without any hassle. Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magical Power: *'Magic Skill: Exalted Soul Wings' (魔技・高貴な鎖翼, Magi: Kōkina Hakuyoku): The Magic Skill known as Exalted Soul Wings is something that cannot be learnt nor copied—it is something that emerges within any being that carries the blood of the Exalted One within their veins; or, of course, is an Exalt themselves. When under significant pressure; the user's magical aura will flare outwards, resulting in the sheer power of their soul being manifested into this plane of existence; turning willpower into that of an actual power—when under tremendous emotional pressure like in extreme rage; the wings manifest; normally taking the form of a single pair which are large and jagged—so sharp that they are capable of being utilized in a similar manner to that of an impossibly sharp sword; which can even slice straight through Orichalcum or even Soul Metal with relative ease. When the wings are out, the user gains the ability to understand laws that are hitherto unknown and unexplainable to them, and no longer needs to be touching opponents in order to attack the foe. These wings do all the magic-related calculations for the user, implied to be a much faster rate than regular casting abilities- perhaps infinitely so, and the user can harness the power of the wings for combat, as they are extremely tough and hard to cut through, and the user can also shoot their feathers in the manner of bullets. It is shown that the size, shape and appearance of the wings can be altered, as well as speed and efficiency in the air. With powerful wings, one can fly at incredible speeds and the user possesses amazing maneuverability in the air. Magic in General Trivia *Jonas was originally created by Darkrai as a one-off character for the sake of comedy. His appearances soon turned into a running gag, where he was always in the Akatsuki bar, and always drinking, which he quickly became known for. As of Part II of the Dawn series, however, (and was revealed retroactively in Daybreak), Jonas is a very important character to the trilogy as a whole. *He seems to be kinda similar to this dude. No known relation between the two, though. Category:Daybreak characters Category:Exalt Category:Male Category:Characters